


Precious  章二十八

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 普通内容被屏蔽，无奈之下走链接





	Precious  章二十八

章二十八

 

Steve撞开大门以后，和Tony兵分两路。他不禁想，上一次没抓到Zemo是遗憾。  
在十点钟方向传来细微的脚步声，他知道撞门的举动还是如他所想，引起Zemo的注意。而Tony会找到女孩，把她带走。  
刺眼的白炽灯忽然亮起，Zemo出现在他面前，手中的盾牌下一刻就要砸在Zemo脸上。  
“Captain，别紧张。”男人语气轻松就像多年不见的朋友，为了以示诚意，还把手中的武器放在地上，“我没有打算和你打一架。”  
Steve出于人道，才堪堪收回几乎飞出去的盾牌，但警惕性丝毫没有放松。Zemo大费周章把他们引过来，可不是为了投诚。  
“她在哪里？”  
“我保证，她很安全。”  
“所以你绑架了一个无辜的女孩，就是为了让我们抓你？”  
Zemo站在他面前，并不打算反抗，亮出两只手，示意Steve可以铐起来。他更兴奋的是，终于有机会，面对面直视着美国队长，语气里有着激动。  
说出去难以置信，大名鼎鼎的美国队长被跟踪一年也没有察觉，他毫不保留坦诚着，“我整整跟踪了你一年，研究你，寻找你的弱点。”  
“她长得很像你，也很聪明漂亮，我想，她一定很受你们喜爱。”  
Zemo眼里有着狂热的仇恨，说起孩子的时候，话语却是羡慕，Steve知道，他在索科维亚失去了许多。那甚至是复仇者联盟不得不面临的强力指控。  
“很抱歉，你失去了一些东西。”  
他顿了顿，拿出Tony制作的新型电流手铐铐住Zemo。除了能定位，还可以在犯人尝试挣脱逃跑的时候释放电流，把人控制住。  
唯一出乎意料的是，事情会这么顺利。Zemo甚至没有进行任何反抗。  
这个男人，可是从不打没把握的仗。他一步一步设计Bucky，如果不是Sweets搜集的证据，恐怕现在特遣队还不知道找错了目标。  
“我失去了所有东西，所以，你也会。”Zemo的笑容里有着稳操胜券的把握。  
Steve心里忽然有些不踏实。有些事，正在发生，该不会是Tony……  
对讲器突然亮起，他收到Tony的回复:“Steve，她没事。我们稍后在医院汇合。”  
为了女孩和Tony，听到这消息，他总算松了口气，他所在意的人都安然无恙。但是Zemo刚刚说的话还是让他心有余悸，他请求着，“Tony？别断了连接器，我想一直听你们的声音。”  
对讲器里传来轻笑，“好啊。Kid，和你papa……”  
声音突然戛然而止，他只听到一切突然安静了下来。然后传来一些很遥远的，像是录像带的声音。  
不是对讲器出了问题。  
他记忆里，曾经也熟悉的声带。  
“请你，救救我的妻子……”  
语气里，没有玩世不恭，可他认出了，这是他记忆里的故友。  
“Tony？Tony？”  
对讲器中断，Steve尝试再次连接，都被拒绝。  
“你做了什么？！”一向好脾气的美国队长，忍不住揪着他的脖子问。  
Zemo毫不在意，露出高深莫测的笑容。  
“我什么也没做。也许，Mr Stark还会感谢我，找到他的杀父仇人。”  
如果，被敌人颠覆的帝国还能东山再起，但从内部坍塌的帝国，只能永远灭亡。

—————————————-

Tony找到Sweets，女孩嘴上被蒙着胶纸没办法说话，只露出一双蓝色大眼，眼里还含着泪。  
如果不是Friday强行提醒，检测她身上有没有绑定死亡炸弹之类的，他差点不顾一切抱住这个孩子。  
“扫描完成，安全。”  
他听了立马跑到她身边安抚，撕掉胶纸，“没事了，没事了。”可怜的孩子一定被吓得不轻，关于责备她隐瞒力量消失的话，都无法说出。  
有些细微的声音响起，像老式放映机的声音，手上揭开绳索的动作稍稍停顿了下来，他抬头问女孩，“你听到有声音吗？”  
女孩嘴巴重获自由，小声地喊了声daddy，他不懂宝贝女儿眼里的忧伤为什么无法化开，只能拍着她，告诉她别害怕。  
不理会那细微的声音，至少他的智能管家没有发现任何危险物品。他知道还有人和他一样惦记着他们家的孩子，打开对讲器，告诉金发男人，女孩很好没事。  
“Tony？别断了连接器，我想一直听你们的声音。”  
他一边解着绳索，一边轻笑，“好啊。Kid，和你papa……”  
然后他听到了，一个声音。应该是来自于影带里的声音。  
“Help my wife……”  
藏在战甲里的身体不禁颤抖。他怎么会不认得那声音呢？曾几何时，他和声音的主人，天天对着干，不曾感受过父慈子孝的画面。  
他才留意到背对着他的方向，有台古老的电视机，播放着的一段影片。  
画面质感看起来很久远了，声音也很久远。上面写着1991.12.16.他一辈子都没办法忘记这个日子里他失去了什么。  
他认得画面里的每一张面孔。  
老头子、妈妈、James Barnes.  
片段不长，播到最后的时候，他只知道他的父母，死在冬日战士手上。  
他曾经以为的意外，原来，都是人为。  
Tony觉得胸口在疼，喘不过气。  
他看到女孩眼里的泪光，那不是因为被绑架而害怕落泪。  
是因为这段录像。  
“Zemo一直给你看这个？”  
女孩难过地点头，她很想伸手抱抱这个再次经历父母死亡的男人，可是她不敢，她更害怕Tony看到凶手是Bucky，他和Steve的关系又该怎么办。  
“我很害怕。”  
梦魇里的一切，是不是，都没有改变？

“Tony！”  
提着Zemo领子的男人，撞开了房门。  
Steve看到他们没事，悬着的心终于放下，但是屏幕上的录像还在循环播放，他看到以后脸色大变。  
Zemo反而打破了满室沉默。他的语气听着在幸灾乐祸。  
“所以，还满意吗？”  
“不用客气，我猜到你应该会喜欢这份礼物的。哇，Mr Stark，你该高兴，终于找到了杀父仇人不是吗？”  
绑架金发女孩不是重点，大量的购买制造炸弹记录也不是关键，他只确保有足够的筹码，把人引到这里。  
说不定，他还能有幸看到，一个英雄联盟的轰塌。  
“找到冬日战士，杀了他，不就可以替他们报仇了吗？”  
Steve的拳头，忍不住狠狠砸在Zemo脸上，这个狡诈的男人鼻子鲜血直流，但还是恨意满满。  
他看起来很狼狈，却一点都不气馁。他的目的已经达到了。  
“Tony，别……”他不知道该怎么开口。Bucky是他的发小，Howard也是他的至交，还是Tony的父亲。他甚至不知道该怎么开口。  
“你知道吗？Rogers。”Tony只关心这个。  
“我现在知道了。”金发男人很想抱住他安慰，Tony脸上却毫无表情，他和女孩一样，不敢给他一个拥抱。  
Tony……  
“那不是他……他也不知道自己做了什么。我不知道该怎么辩解，我知道你很生气，但是请不要那么做……”他毫不怀疑，Tony是恨着Bucky的，这眼神，他曾经在瓦坎达新任国王的眼里看过。  
“不要怎么做？所以，你要陪我去手刃仇人，还是为了朋友阻止我？”  
他还是听到Tony，逼着他做出选择。他看向女孩，Sweets的蓝眼里就像在诉说着，求他讲出Tony想要的答案，至少，这个答案，不要让这家庭分离。  
可是，他做不到。  
“Tony……Tony，你了解我的，我做不到。”  
Steve的声带里，像是被压着千斤重的石头。他痛苦的想要握住Tony的手臂，却被狠狠甩开。  
Sweets已经知道Steve做的选择，也知道Tony的立场，她开始低声啜泣。她知道，他们都很痛苦，这不是他们的错，是九头蛇的错。  
只是，难道失去【她】的痛苦，还要再重来一次吗？她甚至责怪自己，如果不是她被Zemo绑走，又怎么会……

“找到James Barnes，把他交给法庭，陪审团怎么判定，我没意见，不过他要面对Stark集团的金牌律师。我不会因为你的关系会留有余地。”  
Sweets被抱了起来，在钢铁侠的怀抱里听到这些话，她震惊的看着他。  
她知道，这些话不是对她说的。是对Steve。这也说明了，他们，不会走到决裂那一步。  
Zemo因为这些话，笑容僵硬了。  
复仇者没有决裂。美国队长和钢铁侠也没有像仇人一样厮杀。  
Tony的面甲合上，Steve看不清他的表情，唯一从这段话，还能察觉到他们的关系还有余地。  
“Zemo，你千方百计把我们引过来，还给我找到杀父仇人，企图让复仇者四分五裂，我不得不说这计划很完美。”  
Tony赞美了Zemo的计谋，下一刻语气却危险起来，“可是，你不该让我的孩子看这个录像重温她祖父母的死亡！”  
对于杀害父母的凶手，他可以立马穿着战甲，把冬日战士轰成几截。可是他看到了Sweets蓝眼里的恐惧。  
一瞬间，他仿佛被带到一个幻象，寒冷的雪地里，带走他肚子里唯一的温度。  
这个孩子的恐惧，不是Zemo造成的。  
是因为他和Steve。他们……曾经发生过一些可怕的事情。  
Sweets听着他霸气的言论，忍不住破涕为笑，没错，这才是Tony Stark，她的daddy。  
“还有，如果你觉得复仇者能任由摆布，那真是很抱歉。”  
“Tony？”小心翼翼开口的是美国队长。  
“我是很生气，等等，现在也没有消气……这是对于你刚刚作出选择的惩罚，最近三天不要出现在我面前。Rogers，我告诉你，我没有原谅你……你别以为你可以拿孩子要挟我……”  
Steve在他身边。这个全美的道德标杆，做出怎样的选择他一点都不奇怪，可是作为孕夫，他想他有这个权利耍耍性子。  
他帅气的抱着女孩，像个骑士一样带着她离开，留下美国队长和Zemo。  
反正本来就是Steve制定的计划，不是吗？

 

————————————  
终于写到这里了！  
我真的！不懂！罗素兄弟塑造的队3里妮妮形象！  
所以这段家暴改了，这才是我想象中的妮妮。他会生气，他不能立即放下父母的死亡，也不能立即原谅队长。可是，他也知道，Bucky是被洗脑的，就像精神病人犯病杀了人，你不能说这是他正常生活中也会干的事。  
故事到这里真的快尾声了，看来当初夸下的海口，二十章完结，只能爆字数了。


End file.
